This invention relates to means for protecting instruments, and more particularly, to a unique ventilated fabric cover for protecting the finish of stringed instruments having very fine, but easily scratched or marred surfaces.
It has been recognized by those skilled in the art, that instruments, particularly, stringed instruments having highly polished and/or finished surface layers, are generally subject to wear as the instrument is played by a musician over time. Typically, the base material selected for construction of the stringed instrument is carefully chosen for its acoustical qualities among which is the ability of the material to resonate. One such category of desirable materials is wood, including rosewood, spruce, indian rosewood and cedar.
The wooden base of the stringed instruments is further provided with a delicate varnish coating, which may be painstakingly applied in multiple layers to enhance the acoustical characteristics of the instrument. Such coating also provides the instrument with a highly ornamental appearance.
Among the critical components for production of an instrument of an exceptional sound quality, therefore, is the careful selection of the wooden base and correlation with the particular varnish and multiple layers applied thereto.
Generally, the stringed instrument is held by a musician with its back portion in contact with the arm and body of the musician. It is not uncommon, therefore, that the rear peripheral portion and other exposed portions of the stringed instrument rubs against the clothing of the musician. The inevitable result of such contact between the instrument and the musician over time is that buttons, belt buckles, and other notions will scratch, mar, or otherwise impair the finish delicately imparted to the wooden base.
Further, it is not uncommon for a musician to perspire, particularly during public performances. Accordingly, if the musician is in body contact with the instrument, this perspiration will adversely react with the delicate finish and deliteriously affect the originally designed acoustical quality of the instrument.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,713,855 issued to Oettinger, there is disclosed an arm rest which also serves as a cover for a banjo. The arm rest in one embodied form, comprises a plate which may be pivoted to one of a plurality of fingers that are secured to the head of the instrument and extend radially inward as a support for the arm rest plate. The plate is stated to serve to completely guard and protect the adjusting elements of the tail piece against injury, and also to protect the clothing of the player from catching on any part of the tail piece mechanism of the banjo.
Overton, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,785,206, discloses a musical instrument and particularly, an arm rest for stringed musical instruments. In one embodied form, the Overton invention provides an arm rest, carried by the body of the instrument, and spaced therefrom and adapted to support the arm of the hand, of the player, which cooperates with the fretted finger board to control the strings when they have been plucked by the other hand of the player. In order to avoid the necessity of resting the arm directly on the body of the instrument, the arm rest is preferably plate like in form and is spaced from the instrument by short legs which are secured both to the arm rest and to the body of the instrument.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,258, issued to Parker, there is disclosed a stringed instrument protector which, in one embodied form, comprises a sheet of flexible plastic material such as polyethylene to fit closely on the back and the portion of the periphery of the body of a stringed instrument adjacent to the back. The cover has anti-slip ribs and may have sheets or patches of friction material secured to the back and side of the cover to engage the clothes of the user and prevent slippage relative to the clothes.
Phillips, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,954, discloses a partial cover for a guitar, which may be slipped over the back of a guitar and the top member to protect the finish of the instrument. The Phillips cover may additionally provide a pocket for holding picks when not in use.
Accordingly, a significant need has been recognized by those skilled in the art in attempting to solve the problem of worh, marred, or scratched finishes of stringed instruments as they are played by a musician over time. Further, a significant need has been recognized in providing such protection, but without destroying or adversely affecting the acoustical qualities of the instrument, as it was originally designed. The present invention fulfills these needs.